


Downpour

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael





	Downpour

They had to sneak out of the vacation house so no one would know.

Mukuro felt like a kid sneaking out of his parents' house, something he'd never been and never would be, and it amused him. It was almost as amusing as the idea of doing it in the house and shocking each and every one of the other Guardians - but both he and Hibari knew that that would be a terrible idea. Mukuro was fairly certain he was the only one who thought it would be amusing, anyway, and if the rest of the Vongola knew - well, Hibari probably wouldn't be so amenable anymore.

Sneaking out, he couldn't hide his amusement, which only grew with each annoyed look Hibari sent his way. Mukuro was very aware that something else lurked behind the annoyance, and that desire was ever-present in the back of his mind too, even as they left the vacation house Tsunayoshi had rented ("We all work so hard, I though it might be a fun break!").

The countryside was beautiful, but Mukuro hardly noticed it. He walked at a quick pace, nearly in step with Hibari, until they reached an abandoned field some distance from the house. Mukuro wasn't sure what made this field any different from any of the other fields they'd passed, but it appeared to fulfill some hidden criteria that Hibari had had in mind.

Clouds were blotting out the sun and a wind was rising, but neither of them cared. Mukuro followed Hibari off the small, overgrown road and past the bushes, the grass of the field whipping around his ankles. His eyes were on Hibari's back, the way he moved, the few glances that he threw over his shoulder at Mukuro.

Mukuro's heart beat a little faster when Hibari finally stopped, turned to him, and said, "Here." Of course there was no way he could let Hibari know that, so he just smiled and said, "I always thought you were so particular about these kinds of things. And here we are, out in the open... we'll get dirty, you know."

Hibari scowled, his small strong hand wrapping itself around Mukuro's wrist, grip just a little too tight. "Are you complaining? We can stop."

"Not at all," Mukuro replied, lowering his voice to a purr as he stepped closer to Hibari. A drop of rain hit his cheek and he smiled. "But there's a storm coming." His free hand slid up to Hibari's shoulder, danced across his cheek, brushed his lower lip.

Hibari, vicious as always, caught Mukuro's index finger in his teeth and bit down. Hard. Mukuro had learned by now that Hibari either didn't understand or didn't care for soft love bites, and that was just fine with him. He gasped, a swift intake of breath at the pain, and then smiled.

"I'll take that to mean that you don't care," Mukuro said, and slipped his coat off, letting it fall to the ground. He looked down at his finger, a bright drop of blood on the skin where Hibari had bitten it, and raised it to his mouth, licking the blood off casually. He could feel Hibari's eyes on him.

It was always like this. Nothing about them was gentle, but it was exactly what he wanted - exactly what they both did.

Hibari pulled him closer, a sharp tug on the wrist he was holding again, and then they were kissing. The rain started to fall in earnest then, a warm summer rain that felt good on Mukuro's skin, and he tangled a hand in Hibari's hair as they kissed, pulling at it whenever Hibari seemed inclined to break the kiss.

Finally they had to breath, and Hibari let go of Mukuro's wrist, and Mukuro took that opportunity to unbutton his shirt and let it fall to the ground with his coat. The rain on his skin was clean and just cool enough to energize him. He laughed and caught Hibari's eyes, watching Hibari watch him.

For a moment they stood like that. There was a gust of wind, a roll of thunder - the perfect soundtrack, in Mukuro's opinion. He had a taste for the dramatic, and a summer storm fit Hibari perfectly.

He took a step towards Hibari again, but it seemed there was no need. As fast as a striking snake, Hibari was close to him again, and this time when they kissed Mukuro bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Hibari's hands on his skin were rough, sliding down his sides to grip his waist, more like a brawler's grasp than a lover's embrace.

Mukuro let Hibari shove him to the ground, let Hibari take the lead in this, because there was nothing quite like watching Hibari lose his tightly held control. And, though Mukuro might never admit it, there was nothing quite like Hibari's rough, unselfconscious arrogance when they did this - when Mukuro let him do as he pleased.

The grass was wet but he didn't care, they were both on their way to being more or less soaked anyway. Their kisses turned deeper, more violent, more hungry as the rain sheeted down. Hibari's wet shirt was sticking to his skin, so Mukuro decided to do him a favor and peel it off - tossing it away and biting Hibari's shoulder playfully (though not lightly).

The beginning was always like a game for Mukuro, to see how far he could take it before they both stopped caring about anything but each other and the way their bodies moved together, and this time that happened fast. Of course, they'd been behaving since arriving at the vacation house four days before - whatever this was that they had, it was a secret. Tsuna and the others didn't need to know. That meant that they hadn't been able to do anything, and Mukuro knew that he at least couldn't stand it anymore.

Hibari's hands tore at his pants, and they seperated just long enough to remove the last barriers of clothing between them. The storm was in full force now, and Mukuro approved of it with the part of his mind that wasn't fully occupied with Hibari. They were rapidly becoming soaked.

Mukuro could tell Hibari's control was rapidly slipping, and he knew his own was as well. Hibari's hands pushed his legs apart, and after that initial insistence, Mukuro spread them willingly, fumbling at his fallen coat. He'd brought lube and he pressed it into Hibari's hands without saying anything, kissing him hard one more time, swallowing Hibari's groan as Mukuro wrapped his hand around his cock.

Not that either of them needed help in that area. The locked-away desire rose to the surface easily, and Mukuro only stroked Hibari to tease him, push him into further loss of control. He loved to hear the sounds Hibari made, those bitten-back moans and whispered words, things Mukuro could barely make out. 

He couldn't stay quiet himself, either, not when Hibari's fingers roughly thrust inside him, slick but not gentle, rushed and demanding. Hibari was biting his neck now too, and down his shoulder, biting hard and moving against Mukuro as he stretched him and spread him wider. Mukuro thought Hibari might break the skin, and wondered how he'd hide those bite marks from the other Guardians, until Hibari's fingers brushed that spot inside him and he couldn't think about anything anymore.

Mukuro cursed, moving against Hibari's fingers - it wasn't enough, not quite enough, and he dug his own fingers into Hibari's shoulder. "Now, Kyoya," he managed to gasp out, and that seemed to be all the encouragement Hibari needed.

Hibari wasn't any more gentle when he gripped Mukuro's long legs, ignoring the rain that was pounding down on them. He wasted no time with kind words or even directions, simply moving Mukuro into the position he wanted and pressing his shoulders into the grass, settling between his legs. Then he was thrusting inside Mukuro, entering him in one long, rough movement that made Mukuro cry out.

The cry was lost in the sound of the storm, which Mukuro was thankful for. Then he forgot about everything but himself and Hibari, the movement of their bodies, the way Hibari looked and the sounds he made. Hibari moving inside him, fucking him without a thought for care or sweetness, just pure desire and need, and Mukuro couldn't even pretend that he didn't feel the same way.

It seemed to last forever, but not as long as Mukuro might have wanted. Hibari moved his hips, a quick thrust, and the pleasure that coursed through Mukuro's body was enough to make him lose all control. He came with silent words on his lips, Hibari's name or something else, things he'd never say except in that moment when he was overwhelmed.

When he came back to himself, Mukuro could feel Hibari still moving within him. He smiled and moved his hips again, a mirror of that previous motion, taking Hibari deeper, and then he felt Hibari come inside him. Hibari said nothing either. The only sound he made was a sharp cry, and he held Mukuro's hips so tightly that Mukuro was sure they'd bruise. But that was fine, he liked those little trophies Hibari left him.

They lay there on the ground, breathing together, slowly getting their bearings. Finally Mukuro sighed and spoke. "This rain has ruined my coat, I'm sure." He tried to sound as smooth as he normally did, but he was still a little breathless and shaky from the force of his orgasm.

Hibari either didn't notice or ignored it, and in fact ignored what Mukuro had said completely. He breathed silently for a few seconds longer before moving off Mukuro and to the side. The rain still fell on them, but it was lighter now, the sudden squall already passing. Mukuro liked that. The weather really should obey the Vongola Guardians' whims, he thought.

"You have grass in your hair," Hibari said finally, reaching out to pluck a piece from Mukuro's long hair.

"Who's fault is that?" Mukuro said, and then he laughed, feeling completely alive in that moment. As much as he hated the mafia, if he got moments like this - breathing the air, spent from passion, feeling something that almost could be confused for love - then it might just be worth it.


End file.
